Saved
by Moomins
Summary: Harry was bitten and changed at a young age, by his Master. Hearing rumors of shape shifting wolves, he just had to go check them out. Carlisle/Harry father/son relationship. Non sexual Jasper/Harry/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: 21/01/17jm

I don't own anything x

Chapter 1:

Harry curled up under the tree, watching his Master torture the poor human that lay on the forest floor. His Master did enjoy playing with his food first. He said they tasted better when they were terrified. Harry turned away from those bright blue eyes staring at him. Pleading him to help. He couldn't. He couldn't disobey his Master. His Master was too strong, and Harry was too weak from the starvation and constant lessons his Master subjected him to. He had been with his Master for a few years now.

Harry had been kicked out of his relative's home for the evening, while they had friends round for dinner. He had spent his time in the local park sat on a swing. None of the other kids came near him. He was the crazy nephew of the Dursley's. The children who lived locally were told to never go near him. So Harry's life was one of loneliness.

It was on this evening that his Master found him. It had long since turned dark, and everyone was in their homes, warm and comfortable in front of a TV or curled up in bed. He wasn't allowed back until after midnight. It had been a warm evening at least. Harry had been looking up at the stars when something hard hit him from behind, sending him flying off the swing and onto the ground with a painful thump.

The next thing he knew, he was being flipped onto his stomach, and his clothes being ripped off him. Harry remembered panicking. Fighting back had been useless and painful. Harry knew he had been raped, but the actual act had been buried away in his mind. He could just not deal with it. He had been human then. It had hurt so much more than it did now.

Harry vividly remembered spending several days in burning agony. Then once he had awoke, his Master had started to train him. Harry learnt that he was now a Vampire. His Master had been overwhelmed with his scent, and had wanted him by this side forever, as his pet.

Harry had learned that while a vampires preferred diet was human blood, they could survive on the blood of animals. He had refused to feed off of humans. He had received many beatings for denying his Master, but in the end, the man had given up, but had restricted his feeding to one night a month to keep him weak.

His lessons had been nothing like school. His Master taught him to be the perfect pet. To obey every demand. How to pleasure his Master in many ways. With his hand, mouth and ass.

Harry jumped and looked up as a thump sounded close by. The body of the human his Master had been torturing was now dead, drained, at his feet.

"I don't understand you denying what you are and not drinking from these pathetic meat sacks" Him Master sneered at him.

Harry kept quiet. It was better not to answer. It would get him a beating. And he was still recovering from last night's activities. His Master liked rough sex. Liked to bit him, snap bones, tear scratches through his marble skin.

"We are going to go up the West Coast. I have heard that there are shape shifting wolves in the Washington state area, and I'm ever so curious to find out if it's true. They are said to protect the humans from Vampires. I doubt anything could beat me in a fight." With that, the man was off, heading in the direction he said, leaving Harry to deal with the body a catch up.

Standing up, careful not to agitate his wounds, Harry dug a hole for the human girl on the ground. She couldn't have been more than 15 at most. Harry felt for her and her family. But, he just couldn't go against his Master. Burying the body, Harry bowed his head in a silent goodbye, and turned to catch up to his Master.

Catching up hadn't been a problem. Harry had been fast as a human, and now even faster as a Vampire. Even faster than his Master. He had never dared to though. His Master would be very angry for 'showing him up'.

Having already been in North California, Harry caught up to his Master half way through Oregon an hour after splitting up. His Master gave him a sharp glance, then promptly ignored him. Harry hated his current life. It was not what he hoped it would be at all, though he had to admit, seeing the world had been amazing.

They had starting with traveling the rest of England, then had moved through France, then Germany and Poland. They had then hopped a plane over to America and had been here since. They mostly stayed out the way of the humans, but occasionally went into the cities, usually to lure out a human, or to steal some new clothes.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as him Master came to a stop in the middle of a forest. It was beautiful. It must rain a lot here, Harry thought. There was green everywhere. And hundreds of flowers. Moonlight shone through the treetops, creating a gentle glow.

"They should be around here. Come out, come out, little wolves" His Master called out into the night. Harry shuffled on nervous feet. His gut was telling him to run, and run fast. From a distance, Harry heard feet hitting the ground. With how fast the feet were falling, they had to be running, and there was more than one. He couldn't tell how many, but it was enough for him to turn and run. Or he would have if his Master hadn't grabbed his arm and thrown him down.

Now the creatures were mere metres away, and Harry could hear their growls and deep breathes. A moment later, five giant wolves came charging at them. His Master jumped at them, knocking two of them down, before a third got a hold of his arm. His Master punched the animal in the eye, but it held fast and gave the others time to latch onto other parts of his body.

"Master!" Harry called out. This man was his life. He didn't know what he would do without him. He wouldn't know where to go. He did the know anyone, but his Master a day his old family, and he really didn't want to go back there.

"Help me boy! Get them off me!" snarled his Master. It must have really hurt to ask his help.

Before Harry could finish standing, the wolves had torn his Master into several pieces and had turned to him. Harry didn't think, he just turned and ran. Ran as hard and as fast as he could. He didn't want to die here. Not like this. Seeing a stream up ahead, Harry jumped up onto a tree and leapt over the body of water and crashed into something that had definitely not been there a second before. A thunderous clash was heard throughout the area.

Harry tried to get up and run again, but solid rock like arms closed around him and held him still. He thrashed as much as he could, he bit into one of the arms, kicked back into unmoving legs, but he was no match for the being holding him.

Harry then realised he could hear screaming and pleading, _his screams and pleads._ With that realisation he quietened down to a low growl in the back of his throat and stopped his struggling. Once he stopped, he could now hear voices. They were arguing. About him. One voice wanted him. To kill him. Another voice argued for his life. For him to be put in their care. That they would make sure he didn't kill any humans.

Harry started up his struggling once again. He didn't want to be someone's property again. He didn't want that life again. He was becoming dizzy as he hyperventilated. Something he didn't realise Vampires could do. Suddenly, a wave a calm hit him and he sagged in his captors arms. He didn't know what happened, and strangely, he didn't seem to care. Someone around him had a power, but he couldn't even muster up the strength to lift his head and look.

Soon, his captor passed him over to another, one who held him gently, like one would hold a baby, and his head was tilted up until he was looked into pools of liquid amber. They were the prettiest eyes he had seen in a while. In them he could seem concern and his own pitch black eyes reflected back at him.

"Can you tell me your name?" The words spoken softly from the man holding him. Harry just stared. He couldn't find the energy to reply. Not that he wanted to. His didn't plan on staying, so these Vampires didn't need to know his name. It was safer this way.

"Jasper, ease up a little, would you?" The man said to another man out of his sight.

As suddenly as before, the haze and calm over his mind lifted slightly, enough to give him the motivation to try and escape again. With that, Harry twisted, sinking teeth into one of the arms around him. Or he would have, if his face hadn't been grabbed and yanked back, and the haze came back.

"Please don't fight us. We want to help you. Please tell me your name?" Harry looked back into those eyes, and saw sadness and disappointment. It instantly made him feel guilty. This man hadn't hurt him. Had fought for his life against those monsters.

"Harry" He whispered. The man gave him a bright smile and a gentle squeeze.

"We are going to go back to our home. You can have a shower and get some clean clothes and we can sit down and have a chat, OK?"

It wasn't long before Harry found himself freshly washed and wrapped in clean clothes, even if they were huge on him, sat on a comfy sofa between the man who had carried him here and another man covered in scars much like his. He was sure this second man was the one who had a haze over his mind.

Scattered around the room were two other males and three females. All staring at him. Through the haze came a spike of anxiety, causing him to pull his knees to his chest and hide his head in them. An old childish thought of 'I can't see them, so they can't see me' popped into his head. A snicker was heard from the other side of the room. From one of the males. Harry peeked up and frowned at the grin on the others face, then glared and hid once more.

"Harry, no one here will hurt you. I promise. Let me introduce everyone. I am Carlisle, also next to you is Jasper. Next we have Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and my wife, Esme" Them man, Carlisle pointed out each of the other Vampires, once I had looked up at him.

"May I ask how old you are?" Carlisle smiled

"How old are you?" Harry shot back. He knew he was being given rude, but just didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. His Master was gone, and now he was alone. What the heck was he meant to do now? He doubted the skills his Master had taught him would help him now. He rightly assumed that these Vampires were civilised and would find his skill set repulsive. Heck, he found his skill set repulsive.

The bronze haired Vampire, Edward, made a noise in the back of his throat and looked pained and sick. Harry frowned again. What was this guy's deal?

Carlisle chuckled, but there was a glint in his eye that promised punishment if he continued to be rude. What that punishment was, he hadn't a clue. These Vampires didn't seem the type to beat each other. They seemed like a family, as weird as that sounded to him.

"I am 365 years old. I was born in 1640, and bitten when I was 23 years old"

Not even Master was that old, Harry thought, this guy was practically ancient.

"I'm 14. Master bit me when I was 9" Harry mumbled. He hated that he was so young when he was changed. He was forever stuck as this tiny little kid.

"9" Carlisle breathed, looked horrified. "I had hoped you were older and just small for your age"

"I'm already small for my age. I was shorter than the kids the year below me at school" Harry grumbled. If he had been standing, he was sure he would have stamped a foot, as humiliating as that would have been. Sometimes he just couldn't control his childish side.

"We'll, either way, you have a new home here with us. Our number one rule is 'no hurting humans'. That includes feeding from them. You will have to stay home until you have enough control to be around them".

"I have plenty control" Harry glared up at the handsome blonde. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him, with a hard look in his eyes. He was pushing his luck. He knew that. Be he didn't care. He was through with the day. Through with being told what to do. He had gone from one Master to another.

Harry used his speed to shoot off the sofa and dive for the door, he was half way out, before he was pulled back against a strong chest and marble arms wrapped around his squirming form.

"Let me go, bastard! Let go!" Harry screamed wiggling as much as he could. As the calm haze became stronger, Harry just screamed and kicked even harder. He was vaguely aware of being carried out of the room and into another. He was shocked back into the haze by a firm strong hand falling swiftly onto his backside. Harry froze. He had never been _spanked_ before. Beaten and tortured, yes, but never spanked.

"Will you listen now?" Carlisle asked, setting Harry on his feet between his legs, holding onto his hands.

"You, you can't do that!" Harry exclaimed, shock still running through his system.

"While you are under my roof, I will punish you when you step out of line" Carlisle calmly stated.

"I'm not your kid. You can't keep me here" Harry growled, pulling on his arms, but knowing it was useless.

"You are a child in need of a home and family. You are too young to be on your own. Vampire or not. If any other Vampire had found you, you'd likely be taken to the Volturi, and they will decide your fate. You are on the boarder of what is considered an immortal child. Immortal children are forbidden. Usually, any child under 10 would be killed, but I am friends with them. I will be able to keep you safe and alive. If you leave, I cannot do that"

"Fine" Harry sighed, dropping his head to look at the floor.

* * *

Hope you liked this x


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: 21/01/17

Chapter 2:

Harry sat on the bed in the room he had been given. It was a large room that had floor to ceiling windows on two walls. The view of the forest was stunning, and he could see squirrels jumping, birds and butterflies flying and we'll as tiny insects crawling around. Turning his attention back to the room, he saw that the two remaining walls were a soft pale blue. The floor was covered with plush white carpet that he curled his toes into. The bed he sat on was next to one of the window walls, and had a little side table with a lamp next to it. Also in the room was a large wardrobe and chest of drawers, along with a desk and chair. All in a beautiful white stained oak. There were a couple of pictures on the wall; hand painted flowers. It was a typical guest room. Esme had told him they would change it to his liking, but Harry didn't care. He didn't plan of getting to know these Vampires. He was here only for protection against the Volturi.

Harry sighed as he flopped back into the thick luxurious duvet that lay on the bed. It was a darker blue than the walls, and felt like silk. Curling up on his side, he stared back out at the forest. He had been told that he had to stay in his room at night, like a human child. That he should use this time to reflect on the previous day and rest. He didn't see the point. He couldn't sleep, and never would, so why did he have to be sent to bed, while the other 'kids' got to stay downstairs.

Harry growled and kicked his feet, before getting up. He had noticed that a couple of the window panels opened. He was going out for a run. Sod Carlisle and his _rules_. He had lived by so many rules already, he was fed up with them. He was 14 years old. He shouldn't be treated like a little kid. With that thought, Harry was at the window, easing it open. Before he could jump out into the trees, a hand settled around his arm, making him jump. He hadn't heard anyone coming. And how did they know he was leaving.

"Harry, I told you the rules. You are to stay in your room at night" came Carlisle's stern voice.

Harry glared up at the man, "I'm not a little kid! Stop treating me like one! You can't keep me locked up like this!"

"You are acting very much like a 'little kid'. You will spend the night in my office while I work instead" Carlisle gave him a little push toward to door. Harry huffed and stomped out the room and downstairs to Carlisle's office. He had been given a tour before being shown to his room. Flopping down on the sofa, Harry crossed his arms and turned his head away from the man, intent of ignoring him for however long he was to stay in here.

Carlisle sat at his desk, intent on finishing his work. He had called the hospital for some time off, owing to the fact he had adopted a young boy and was needed at home to help settle him. Of course, the hospital director had congratulated him and given him the time he asked for. So now Carlisle wanted to get all his notes and files completed so his colleagues at the hospital wouldn't need to chase him for anything.

Looking up at the boy across the room, he couldn't help smile. He was curled up on the sofa, ignoring him, and looked, for all the world, to be a sulking little boy. The bottom lip as even out, and arms crossed. He and Esme longed to have a child, and this hostile little boy could be what they always wanted. While they had five children already, they had all been in their late teens, or even young adults. The youngest being Edward at 17.

"Would you like to talk while I work?" Carlisle desperately wanted to know what had made this boy so angry with the world. He just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.

"Talk about what?" Harry huffed.

"Where are you from? Your accent is a mix of English and American"

"England. Just outside London. When Master changed me, we visited a few countries, but have spent most of our time here in America. Master was American"

"Why do you call your Sire Master?"

"Master forbid me to call him anything else. I was his pet, his toy. Master made me to stay by his side and obey"

"What do you mean _Pet_?" Carlisle had an idea, more than an idea, but he didn't want to think it was true. This boy; this young boy shouldn't even know what sex is, let alone experience it.

"Master found me in a park near my home. He said I had smelt too good to resist. He said when he saw me, he couldn't not take me and make me his for all eternity. Master made me to be his pet. His sex slave. Master taught me how to please him. And if I disobeyed, I was beaten" Harry growled.

While he had hated every second with his Master, and wished again and again, that he had died that night, he could not change what had happened, what he was. And that made him angry beyond reason.

Carlisle was up and kneeling next to the sofa in a second, reaching out to stroke the boys hair, sadness in eyes and body.

"That was wrong of him. So wrong. You are a child. That should never have happened. I am so sorry for what that monster did to you"

Carlisle watched as Harry released a deep breath and turned those large soulful eyes on him. It was with a sudden realisation that he was remiss in taking the young boy hunting. His eyes were pitch black and hunger lingered in them.

"I am sorry, I should have offered earlier, but we should get you fed. We only feed from animals, and I expect you to too"

"Please" Harry begged, "it's been two weeks. Master rarely let me feed"

"Come on then" Carlisle smiled, pulling Harry up with him. Inside he was disgusted and horrified that not only was this cute little boy raped and beaten on a regular basis, he was starved and actually begged to hunt.

Carlisle had been a little worried that Harry would rebel and go for a human, but watching the boy take down a bear and drain the creature dry leaving no mess, it was obvious to him that Harry had hunted animals before. He would know when Harry looked at him if he had had human blood within the last month. The gold of his eyes would hold some red if he had.

Harry lowered the bear to the ground, giving it a pet and thanking it for giving its life source. Turning his now bright gold eyes to the man who was watching over him. Carlisle was relieved to see no trace of red in those large expressive eyes.

"Thank you for following our diet. It will make things easier for us all" Carlisle beamed at the boy.

"I've never drunk from a human. My Master hated that I refused to kill humans"

"I admit to being impressed. Not many have the restraint to resist human blood. I have only ever tasted it when I have changed members of the family. Rosalie has never tasted human blood either. The others have all had their slips, but those are far and few between"

The two Vampires had turned away from the bear and had started walking back to the house. Harry dragged his feet a bit as he was reluctant to go back inside. I loved staying outside to watch the stars, and feel the cool breeze through the air.

"Do you remember your human life at all? Some don't on completion of the change. Alice remembers very little of her human life"

"I remember" was all Harry said.

"You must miss your parents. And any siblings, if you had any. I'm sure they miss you greatly too" Carlisle tried to reassure.

"I never knew my parents. They died in a car crash when I was a baby. I lived with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. I doubt they miss me. They were probably glad I disappeared" Harry whispered, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure that's not true. You are their family. They would have loved you and are missing you terribly" Carlisle rested a hand on one tiny shoulder.

"They hated me!" Harry shouted, shrugging of the hand, "They told me every day they wished I died with my parents! Instead of being their burden! I was their slave!" Dropping down onto his bum, Harry cried into his arms, wrapped around his knees. He had never told anyone about his relatives. Not before he was changed, and certainly not after. This man, Carlisle, brought all sorts of emotions out of him. He was usually very well controlled. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

Carlisle picked the sobbing boy up and cradled him to his chest, shushing him gently, and rocking from side to side. Why did this poor child have to have such a tragic past? Had he not suffered enough?

Soon, Harry was left with the occasional hiccup; his tears having been soothed away. He had never had anyone care for him like Carlisle had just done. Maybe I should give him a chance, Harry thought, releasing all his tension and laid his head on the broad shoulder below him.

Carlisle smiled when he felt Harry finally relax against him. It felt amazing to hold a child as he was now. He had never been able to. It would inappropriate to hold a child not his own. Tightening his hold slightly, Carlisle carried on toward the house, and had to smile again at the sight of the backdoor being left open for them. Bless Alice, he thought.

* * *

Bit shorter this one, but hope you liked it x


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: 21/01/17

Chapter 3:

Harry curled up tighter as Carlisle carried him back into the house. They others would have heard him crying, he was sure, which was just humiliating, not to mention he was still being carried. His embarrassment ran too deep for him to let the others see him, so he just tucked his head in further, making sure he couldn't see anything but the pale neck and shirt clad chest.

Carlisle glided through the house and joined his family in the living room, where they were all socialising. Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of shooting game on the Xbox, Edward was playing his piano gently in the corner, and the three women of the house were huddled over magazines and doing their nails.

Carlisle smiled as he took a seat in one of the armchairs facing into the room, so he could see everyone, and positioned Harry comfortably on his lap. Rubbing the boys back to help soothe and relax him.

"Would you like to properly meet everyone, Harry?" Carlisle asked, but Harry just shook his head, and leaned in more.

Carlisle watched his wife move over to them with soft eyes and gentle smile.

"We would really like to meet you properly" Esme almost whispered, stroking a hand down his back, making Harry shiver.

He was just so confused. He didn't understand what was happening with his emotions, and he didn't understand these people; these Vampires. Everyone he had ever met, both human and Vampire, had hurt him, had wanted something from him, or just didn't care. All this sudden attention was fraying his nerves. He felt like he was being stretched and twisted and was about to snap.

Harry took a deep breath and realised then that he had been hyperventilating again, and Carlisle was rocking him gently, while Esme stroked his hair. Tilting his head up, he could only stare up into those bright golden eyes of the man who held him. He felt exhausted, and not for the first time, wished he could sleep.

"Hey" Carlisle smiled "welcome back"

"Hi" Harry sighed.

Carlisle lifted Harry up and turned him around before settling him back down on his lap, so the boy was facing to room and the rest of the family. He wrapped his arms around him, so he couldn't hide again. Harry couldn't hide forever.

"We'll try this again. Harry, do you remember everyone's names?"

"Umm, you're Carlisle. And those are Edward and Jasper" Harry pointed to the Bronze and blonde haired boys. The ones with powers. He just knew Jasper had put him in the haze, and Edward was just plain weird. He may not know what it is, but the other boy had a power.

Edward got an offended look and mumbled "I'm not weird!"

"Whoa, what? I never said that" Harry protested.

"Edward. We have spoken of this many times. You mustn't comment on others' thoughts, unless they speak them aloud" Carlisle lectured.

"He called me weird!" Edward protested.

"Didn't!" Harry snarled, baring his teeth and hissed.

"Harry, we are civilised people. Please do not act like an animal. Edward, he thought it. He didn't call you it. If he had said it aloud, then he'd have to apologise, but everyone is entitled to their own thoughts and opinions. We have been over this many times. Harry, Edward here can read people's minds. He has no control over it, so please don't think he's invading on purpose"

Harry didn't know what to think. He had never met anyone who could read minds. He had heard of Aro of the Volturi. He could read minds by touch. But Edward didn't need to touch anyone. He must be very powerful. It must be annoying to know everyone's thoughts. And gross. Humans were vain, greedy and sexual creatures. Especially teenagers. Eww.

"On the topic of powers, As well as Edward's talent, Jasper is an empath. He can feel and project the emotions around him. And his mate, Alice, the little one dark haired girl, can see possible futures. She saw you running from the wolves in the forest. We came to help you"

So that's how Jasper had done it. He'd played with his emotions. And Alice had seen him coming. How strange. Harry watched her for a minute. She was pretty and looked to be the bubbly hyperactive type. She had been bouncing in her seat, and had pouted when Carlisle called her little. Cute.

"Next we have Rosalie, the blonde girl and her mate Emmett, the big loud one"

Loud was an understatement. As was big. The guy was huge. Like a bear. And his booming voice almost echoed through the house as he complained at the TV. As for the blonde girl, she seemed the stuck up vain type. Sitting with a per

fectly straight back, with her perfect hair, nails and make up. She was very beautiful, even with the slight scowl across her face.

"And lastly, we have my mate, Esme. She will be your new mother. She'll look after you once I go back to work"

The woman had soft caramel coloured hair, and a kind heart shaped face. She was what Harry had always imagined a proper mother to be like. If they had been human and could eat, he'd bet she'd have freshly baked cookies in the kitchen every day.

"Edward, Alice and Emmett have taken on my last name, Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie are under Hale, posing as twins. They all go to the local high school. We will have to get you documents and decide on a name and back story. When you have settled, we'll get you registered for school too"

Harry froze. School. He wants to send him to school. No way. Not going to happen. He wasn't going to spend his days with immature little human children. It just sounded like hell. Harry saw Edward smirk at him, so he mentally gave him the finger and a few vulgar words, and smiled as those eyes widened.

"I am not going to school" Harry stated firmly, crossing his arm and daring anyone argue. And argue they did.

"We have to maintain appearances. The others all go to school, like I said. I work at the local hospital and Esme is an interior designer from home. Due to your age, it would be even more suspicious if you didn't go to school, than it would if, say, Emmett didn't go. He can pass as an adult and work. You can't. It's not normal for children to not go to school. This is non-negotiable"

Harry huffed, and pushed himself to his feet, no longer wanting to be anywhere near the man. He need time to himself. So he marched his way back up to his room, trying to think of ways to get out of school.

Harry flopped down on the floor and stared out the window, like he had been doing earlier, and zoned out the world and his thoughts and appeared to the world as dead. Vampires were very good at playing dead.

The room was bright with daylight when Harry was pulled out his trance like state by his name being called.

"Harry dear, would you come downstairs" Esme called softly from the door.

Harry blinked a couple times, before getting up with a sigh, and following the woman out of his room and down the stairs and back into the living room. Everyone was still in the room, except for Rosalie and Emmett. They were going through papers on the coffee table, making suggestions and changing things every so often.

"We thought you'd like to be a part of making your documents and back story" Esme told Harry, guiding him to a spare seat around the table.

"Good morning Harry. We have most of your documents in order. We would like to know if you would prefer to keep your name and just change your last name to Cullen, or would you like a completely new name, for a fresh start?"

What? He had a choice? He had always been Harry. Harry James Potter. Well, he had been freak at one point, but that didn't count. Maybe a fresh start would be good idea. He had suffered nothing but pain as Harry.

"I think I'd like a new name" Harry decided.

"Esme and I have always wanted children, and while we know it's impossible, we have a couple of boy's names we like. First is Lucas Saul Cullen and the second is Leif Tobias Cullen. Do you like either of those?"

"I like Leif and Saul" Harry admitted shyly.

"How about Leif Saul Cullen then?" Carlisle beamed

"I think it suits you very well" Esme smiled down at him. Harry, now Leif, couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter x


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy x

Chapter 4:

The newly named Leif sighed and crossed his arms as he glared out the window of Carlisle's car. He was pissed! Beyond pissed! He wanted to tear something apart. He felt so degraded and humiliated. And _Edweird_ had smirked at him. The berk. And the reason for said anger; he was sat in a car seat. Granted, it was more of a booster seat, but it was still a car seat. A _baby's_ seat.

"Leif, sweetie, please don't growl"

Snapping his head to the front of the car, where Leif's new mother was smiling at him from the passenger seat, Leif stopped growling. He hadn't realised that he had. He felt so messed up at the moment. Leif just huffed, and turned away from Esme's kind face.

"We'll be there soon, sweetie, then you can get out of that seat. It's not so bad, is it?"

Leif just snorted and pushed his feet into the back of Carlisle's seat. The best substitute to stamping his feet that he could think of, seeing as his feet didn't touch the floor of the car.

"Leif, feet off the chair" Carlisle stated firmly.

Leif glared at the reflection of his 'father' and kicked the seat as hard as he could without actually damaging it.

"You will be going straight to bed once we get home. If this trip wasn't necessary, I'd have turned this car around already. That being said, if you carry on like this, then I will take us home, and your brothers and sisters will pick your clothes for you"

"Fine!" huffed Leif. He really didn't want to wear whatever the others would pick out. They would probably find the most babyish clothes possible.

Soon, they pulled up into a car park and found a space. Esme had received a text message from the teens to say they were already there and would meet them in Next ( _I'm not sure if Next is in America, but it's where I buy my children's clothes in the UK and is good quality_ ). The 3 occupants of the car got out, and the smallest was immediately picked up and placed on a hip.

"I can walk!" Leif huffed, frowning at the man who now called himself his father.

"Of course you can" Carlisle agreed, but made no move to put him down. Carlisle was enjoying holding the boy too much to give it up, but also, this was the first time they would see what Leif was like around humans, and while the boy said he had control, Carlisle wasn't taking any chances.

Esme stroked the boys head before leading them into the large shopping centre and through the crowds of noisy humans towards the store their elder children were already picking out clothes. As soon as they walked through the doors, Alice bounded over to them holding up a t-shirt and had a big grin on her face.

Leif looked at the top for a full minute before blinking, then glaring at the girl. It was a light blue long sleeved top with a cute cartoon plane on it. He released a growl at her, before being jostled by Carlisle to make him stop.

"I'm not a baby" Leif practically hissed at her.

Alice just smiled and floated away before adding the top to a trolley they had commandeered from another shop. Leif huffed and dropped his head onto Carlisle's shoulder. What was the point in coming if he didn't even get a say?

"Alice, what size are you getting?" Esme asked the girl, while looking through a rack of shirts. They were nice and plain. Certainly more to his tastes.

"An 8" the answer floated over to them from somewhere to their right.

"Shall we look at trousers Leif?" Carlisle asked the boy, while moving over to the right section.

"What's the point? I won't get a say" Leif grumbled.

"Of course you will. We won't make you where something you don't like. Alice is just excited to buy you clothes. None of us have bought for a child before" Carlisle explained.

They both turned their attention to the rows of trousers in front of them. Carlisle would pull out a pair and Leif would say if he liked it. Once they had several pairs of jeans, chino's, shorts and slacks. They moved onto underwear and socks. Those were quickly chosen, as there weren't too many options for plain trunks and socks. Most has character's on them, like Superheroes or cartoons.

With arms full, the pair met up with the rest of the family, where they were discussing what had been picked. Their pile was set to one side in the trolley, then their attention turned to current article of clothing on topic. It was a rugby style shirt, navy and white stripped. Leif found himself quite liking it.

"I like that one" Leif called to them.

"Excellent" Alice smiled and added it to the keep pile.

It went on in this fashion, with everyone having a say. Sometimes, a top that Leif refused to wear found its way onto the keep pile, despite his protests. They were determined to dress him up in little kid clothes, like he was some kind of toddler. It really pissed him off.

Soon, the trolley was full of tops, shirts, jackets, coats, jeans, chino's, trousers, shorts, slacks, swim wear, underwear and several pairs of shoes for various activities and occasions.

Leif laid his head back down on Carlisle's shoulder and closed his eyes, going off into a sort of doze, now that he was satisfied he had had some say in his clothes. He was just so tired. He once again wished he could sleep, as he let his mind drift back to a different time and place.

Carlisle pulled the little body closer and cradled him gently as he felt the boy relax against him. Normal human children found shopping boring, tiring and stressful, and he guessed it was no different for a vampire child.

The family were quick to pay for the clothes and had piled the bags back into the trolley. The boys had been voted to take everything to the car and unload, while the girls directed Carlisle towards a toy store.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as the girls each took a trolley and headed off down the aisles. He just shook his head and followed after them, watch as they placed books, Lego sets, soft toys, action figures, sports equipment, cars, art supplies, some more child friendly console games for the consoles they already have, board games, puzzles, and much more.

Carlisle was just glad that Leif was out of it, otherwise the girls would have a fight on their hands.

Leaving the girls to their toy collecting, Carlisle decided on heading off through the store with his own trolley, looking to get Leif some items for his room, and possibly his own laptop and phone from the electronics section.

Knowing that Leif liked plain, Carlisle picked up a plain navy blue clock, fleece blanket, and while no one was looking, single-handedly placed a large storage unit into the trolley, for all of Leif's new possessions. Thinking that pictures or posters would wait, as he wasn't sure what Leif liked, Carlisle wheeled the trolley over to the electronics section.

Finding the laptop area, Carlisle quickly located the newest MacBook. Everyone in the family had their own MacBook, and Leif would be no different. Next to pick up was an IPhone. While Leif was only physically 9, it would be best to be able to contact the family if he needed to. Especially when he started school. As an afterthought, He also picked up a pair of blue Beats headphones. Leif may like to put some music onto his laptop or phone.

* * *

Leif drifted back into reality with a whine. He hated remembering his past, but by doing so, it allowed him to get as close to sleep as he could. He registered that he was still in Carlisle's arms, but they were settled on a chair. Breathing in the scents around him, he could smell that they were 'home'.

Releasing a sigh, Leif sat up slowly, looking up into the blonde man's eyes, catching the affection, amusement and concern that shone there.

"Welcome back" Carlisle smiled down at the sleepy looking boy, "Are you ok?"

Leif frowned at the question. Was he ok? No, not really, but there was nothing to be done. You can't change the past.

"Yeah. Just remembering" Leif muttered, before turning away.

* * *

Hope your all having a nice weekend x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Leif! You're finally awake! Come, you have to see your room!" Alice came running down the stairs, bouncing up and down in front of the pair.

"Why? What did you do? It was fine the way it was" Leif frowned at the girl.

"Just come and see" Alice pulled Leif up onto his feet and dragged him to the staircase.

Within seconds, Leif was stood in the middle of his room, staring wide eyed at the new storage unit filled with books and toys. There were a few stuffed animals on his bed. A laptop and phone on his desk. He wasn't sure what to do, so he froze.

Alice wrapped her arms around Leif and pulled him to the bed and sat him down. She sat down next to him and cuddled him to her side.

"It's ok Leif. This is all yours. Your family now. I promise" Alice whispered

Leif slowly looked into her eyes and saw the truth in her golden orbs. He really did have a family now. Forever his. A sob broke through, then another, and soon he was crying uncontrollably. Alice laid them down on his bed, gently cradling the boy and stroking his hair.

Jasper sent a look to the others that had gathered, before joining the two on the bed and pulled them to his chest, sending out love and calmness, while rubbing Leif's back softly.

Alice and Jasper shared a look. It was only brief, but a whole conversation passed between them. Leif was their third. The last piece to make them whole. They had always known there was someone else out there for them, and had to one day meet them. It was unfortunate that Leif was so young, but they would make sure that he'd be happy and loved, and be whatever he needed them to be.

Leif snuggled into Jasper's solid chest below him, and Alice's softness to his side. He had never felt so content in his life. He never thought he ever would. Not as a human or Vampire. How can things change so fast? Leif sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed completely into the 3 way snuggle.

Alice rubbed her cheek to Leif's cheek and gave it a little kiss before getting up.

"Up you get Leif; don't you want to see what we got you?" Alice grinned, and pulled the boy up.

"You bought toys. I'm not a baby" Leif grumbled, wishing he was still on Jasper's chest.

"You'll like them. Promise" Alice said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"NO!"

"Lei- "

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Leif, you will stop shouting now"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!"

"Last warning Leif. Stop shouting"

"Fuck you!"

Leif found himself in the corner of Carlisle's study quicker than he could blink, with a stinging swat to his bum.

"You will stay there until you have calmed down"

"Piss off! Just leave me alone!"

"Leif, you are adding to your punishment. I suggest you stop digging yourself deeper into that hole"

Leif huffed, crossing his arms and glared at the wall in front of him.

Why couldn't they just understand that he didn't want to go to school with a bunch of silly children? It was stupid! He wasn't a silly little kid! Leif growled to himself as the minutes passed.

"Leif? Please come here" Carlisle finally called. He had been waiting until the growling stopped before attempting this conversation and punishment.

Leif stomped over to Carlisle, who was sat in his large office chair behind his desk. The man portrayed no emotions. This made Leif nervous. He was used to anger and the pain that followed.

"Leif, you are in this situation because your behaviour hasn't been the best today. First, I would like to say that, while you believe school is an option, it is not. You will be going and that is the end of it. Second, you have been very rude with your shouting, attitude and swearing. In this house, the punishment for such behaviour is a spanking" and with that being said, Carlisle pulled the boy forward and lent him over his lap.

Leif lay frozen. This was actually happening. Yes, Carlisle had given the occasional smack to his backside when he was being naughty, but this was an actual proper spanking. He doubted it would hurt anywhere near what his past beatings had, but the thought of him, a 14-year-old boy, being spanked, filled him with humiliation.

Before he could think anymore, a firm hand fell down onto his jean clad bum, making him jump with a squeak. Another strong hand rested onto his back to keep him in place as the other came down again and again.

Leif wasn't sure how long it had been, or how many smacks he had had to his bottom, but when Carlisle started to talk once more about why he was there, something inside him gave way, and his eyes flooded with tears. Soon he was sobbing his heart out, begging the man to forgive him and babbling apologies.

Leif didn't even realise when he was pulled up and rocked gently by the same hands that were just disciplining him. A soothing shushing filled the room, followed by gentle humming, when the crying had slowed down.

Leif sighed and snuggled into the strong chest and arms around him. He didn't want to go to school, but he would try, for this amazing man and his family that had come into his life.

* * *

"I can't do this. I really can't do this" Leif hyperventilated in the car, hugging the seat belt.

"Of course you can, Leif. It's just school" Carlisle soothed from the front seat.

"And we're coming in with you, sweetie" Esme smiled.

"Please don't make me. Please? please? please? I can't do it" Leif begging, eyes darting everywhere.

Carlisle got out of the car, and made his way to Leif's door. He pulled it open and gathered the terrified boy into his arms.

"Leif. It's going to be fine. I promise"

"Nooo" Leif whined and clung the Carlisle's neck, "Pleeease"

Esme joined the 2 to make a 3-way cuddle, and rubbed Leif's back gently, "It'll be fine Leif. It's just children"

"Children are horrible. It was horrible at my first school. I didn't have any friends and they were all mean to me" Leif sniffed.

"If anyone is mean to you, then you can tell us or a teacher. We're all here to help you, baby"

"Just give it a try for us, please" Carlisle asked, with his perfect smile and warm eyes.

One look at him and Leif caved, and he nodded with a sigh.

Soon, Leif found himself being introduced to his teacher. Her name was Miss Honey and she had large blue eyes and curly golden hair. She was pretty and had a large welcoming smile.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Leif, and very happy I get to be your teacher. Shall we go in and meet everyone?" She was very happy, but calming. Leif found himself liking her.

With slight hesitation, Leif allowed himself to be placed on the floor, and slowly took the hand being offered to him. She jumped slightly at his cold hands, but didn't let go.

"Your freezing Leif! Let's get into the nice warm classroom"

And with that, he was tugged into a brightly lit room, covered in colourful pictures and work from the children. There were several tables scattered through the room and in one corner was a carpeted area where all the other children sat talking and giggling to one another.

Miss Honey cleared her throat to get their attention, and gently pushed Leif forward.

"Everyone, this is Leif Cullen. He will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Please make him feel welcome"

"Why don't you take a seat, Leif?" Miss Honey smiled down at him.

Leif eyed the over eager children in front of him and took at seat a little away from them. He didn't want them so close to him. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to make Carlisle happy. Leif sat through a story with the other children, before being directed to a seat. Thank the lord they all had separate tables. He didn't think he could cope being stuck next to some annoying brat.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I have a surprisingly busy life at the moment. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Leif sat at his little table, with his head rested on his arms, listening as the Miss Honey was telling everyone about what they would be doing today. Apparently they were going to be focussing on their handwriting by writing about their families. Then after lunch, they would be doing math problems. While Leif may not have had much of an education so far, his status of being a vampire would make things easy. Vampires were perfect beings. So, therefore, his handwriting would be perfect. His memory and comprehension were vastly improved, so he'd only need to be told or shown something once, before he knew it. School was going to be so boring. Maybe he could get away with reading while waiting for the other kids to finish. That would be some sort of escape at least.

A boy and girl went around the class handing out work books and pencils, while Miss Honey brought over his own new set.

"Do you understand what we are doing today, Leif?"

"Uh huh. Write about our families as neat as we can, then after lunch, we'll do some math" Leif sighed.

"Well done! You get started then" And with that, she left him to his work.

Leif wrote his name of the front of the book in perfect cursive, before opening to the first page and wrote the date at the top. Moving his hand down to start the assignment, Leif paused, unsure what to write. Did he write about his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin? His Master? Or the Cullen's? He had spent 9 years with the first, 5 with the second, and only a few days with the Cullen's. Giving it a few moments of thought, Leif decided he would just have to write about his new family. He might not know them very well, but he was pretty sure he'd give his teacher nightmare's if he wrote about the others.

I joined the Cullen household only a week ago, so I don't know them very well yet. My new father is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and my new mother is Esme Cullen. I have also gained 3 brother's and 2 sister's. Their names are Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice.

Leif wrote on for longer than he thought, getting lost in the retelling of his new family. He found the gesture of writing to be rather soothing, and his anxiety of being at school left him. When he finished, he saw that he had filled several pages with the beautiful flowing script, and he smiled while closing the book.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see that he and Miss Honey were the only ones in the classroom. Miss Honey looked up from her desk, when she heard that Leif had stopped writing.

"Hi. Welcome back. You were completely lost in your writing. I didn't want to ruin your moment, so left you to it. The other children are outside playing and having lunch. Why don't you get your bag and go join them?" Miss Honey smiled at him encouragingly.

Leif grimaced, but got up and placed his book on her desk as he walked passed on his way out the room. Grabbing his bag from the hook Leif slinked his way outside, then over to a quiet corner away from all the other brats running around. Looking in his bag, hoping for a book, Leif was surprised and confused to find a thermos. Opening it up carefully, Leif could smell the fresh warm blood, and quickly drained the container.

Giving a contented sigh, Leif shoved the thermos back in his bag and rummaged for a book, but came up empty. Though he did find his new phone in there. He hadn't really used it yet. Alice had shown him how, but he hadn't needed it. Maybe the others were on lunch break too, Leif wondered.

Pulling out the little devise, Leif pulled up the messages box and found Jasper's name.

 _I'm bored!_

 _Why not make a friend and play with them?_

 _I'm not a little kid! They are all annoying and loud._

 _How was class so far?_

 _Fine. I guess. We practiced our handwriting by writing about our families. I wrote about you lot. I like I'd scar the teacher for life if I wrote about my other families._

 _T hat will never happen again. I promise you're safe with us Leif._

 _I've got to go back in now. Bye._

 _See you in a couple hours Leif._

Leif stuffed the phone back in his bag, and sighed dropping his head into his hands. He didn't want promises. This family had been amazing, but there was a part of him saying this was all too good to be true. For now, he'd enjoy it and try not to think about the future. It would break his undead heart if this family hurt him.

Leif jumped as a loud bell rang through the air, singling it was the end of lunch. With a groan, Leif got up and made his way back to his classroom. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

Leif sighed in relief as he saw Carlisle's car pull up outside the building, and ran down the steps to the back door. Slinging in his bag, Leif threw himself into the dreaded baby seat.

"Seatbelt" Esme reminded him.

"I'm doing it! Just drive! Please!" Leif pleaded, while ramming the seat belt on. What was the point in wearing the thing anyway? It's not like he can get hurt.

"How was your day, Leif?" Carlisle asked, as he pulled away from the school and toward home.

"Awful! I don't want to go back!" Leif fumed, with his arms crossed.

"You will. It's not up for discussion, Leif. Give it time".

Leif growled at the two elder vampires in the front, before turning his gear outside to the passing trees.

"Don't growl, dear. Have you got any homework?" Esme smiled back at him.

"Just a math worksheet" Leif huffed.

Soon, they were pulling into the garage, and Leif could see that the others were already home. Grabbing his bag, Leif flew from the car and up to his room, tossing the bag onto the desk, before spinning round, and heading to Jasper and Alice's room. The door was opened a second before he got there, so he didn't have to stop, and he jumped up onto the bed where Jasper was stretched out, and snuggled deep into his side.

An arm came around him as peace and calm washed over his heart and mind, and another body came to settle on his other side that gently played with his hair.

"Was it really that bad, Leif?" The soft tinkering voice of Alice asked.

"Uh huh. It was worse" Leif drowsily replied.

"What happened, Leif? You said it wasn't too bad at Lunch" Jasper whispered, not wanted to disrupt the content atmosphere of the room.

"Girl's happened" Leif all but growled, sitting up and staring moodily at the window.

Suddenly, loud laughing was heard throughout the house, originating from Edwards room, followed by a 'But they were cute, Leif' before he fell back into hysterical giggles.

"Shut up, you prick!" Leif shouted at the door.

"Leif! Come here now?" Carlisle called from his office.

"Make me!" Leif glowered back.

And in an instant, Leif found himself back in that horribly boring corner of the office, with a parting smack to his rear.

"You will stay there until I get back, and call you over, understand?" Carlisle ordered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Leif huffed.

"Loose the attitude. Now. I will be back in a few minutes" and with that, the Doctor left, and made his way towards Edwards room to have a word about privacy.

Leif stood, confused with himself. What the heck was wrong with him. If he acted like this with the Dursley's, he'd be beaten to within an inch of his life and locked up for a month. With Master, he'd have been ripped apart and tortured for weeks. He had always been obedient. Never talked back or stepped a toe out of line. So why now?

Maybe it was because he wasn't in constant pain. Before this family, all he new was pain and suffering. Here, they had promised not to hurt him. And now he was naughty and couldn't control himself. Maybe he needed the pain to stabilise his emotions and behaviour. He wanted to be a good boy, but it was all going wrong.

Glancing briefly down at his arm, Leif made a split decision to clamp his teeth down on the appendage until he felt bone, never hearing the two loud shout's of 'No!' sound through the house. Nor did he notice being lifted into a gently embrace and rocked side to side, or the soft whispering for him to let go.

Leif suddenly jolted back to reality, when the feeling of panic filled his body, making him let go of his mangled arm, and thrash and snap at the steel like arms holding him. And as suddenly as that panic overcame him, he was just as quickly left in an almost catatonic state of peacefulness as he was wrapped up in a blanket, while his arm was being set to make it easier to heal.

"Leif? Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked, wrapping his arm up in a clean bandage.

Leif just grunted, and turned his head away, burrowing it into the solid chest beside him.

"Why did you do that, Leif? Why would you bit yourself? You nearly torn your arm off!" Carlisle had finished with his arm, and had turn his head to face him, gently gripping his chin so he could looking into the boys eyes.

"To be good" Leif whispered, then was overtaken by great heaving heart wrenching sobs. "I want to be a good boy!"

"Oh, Leif. You are a good boy. Your just young and never had a stable home. Everything will work out, I promise" Carlisle implored, taking the boy into his arms, cradling him like a baby and swaying gently.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, and have a lovely easter!**


End file.
